With the improvement of people's living standard, more comfortable air conditioners are needed. The relationship between room temperature variation and sleep quality differs because of age, sex, personal preferences, etc. Generally speaking, body temperature constantly changes during sleep; the body temperature in the first few hours of sleep is the normal body temperature, decreases with the deepening of sleep, and slowly increases before awakening along with self-regulation of the biological clock.
In order to prevent body temperature from going down because the room temperature is too low during sleep, more considerations should be given to air conditioner operation. The sleep mode of an air conditioner refers to an operating mode of the air conditioner when the user is in sleep, and air conditioner manufacturers can only obtain general data for defining the sleep mode of the air conditioner by comprehensive statistics. For example, FIG. 1 is a temperature-time curve of the common sleep mode of an air conditioner of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the set temperature automatically rises by 0.5 degree half an hour after starting the sleep mode under a cooling mode, rises by 1 degree after 1 hour and is 2 degrees higher than the originally set temperature after 2 hours, and then the temperature keeps stable until the sleep mode is cancelled. For another example, the set temperature automatically decreases by 0.5 degree half an hour after starting the sleep mode under a heating mode, decreases by 1 degree after 1 hour and is 2 degrees lower than the originally set temperature after 2 hours, and then the temperature keeps stable until the sleep mode is cancelled.
Generally, a user cannot alter such a sleep mode. The sleep mode can only meet the need of some people, not all people, which makes the sleep mode only an auxiliary function of the air conditioner, and therefore a lot of people do not use this function at all. In addition, the air conditioner only serves as a cold source (or heat source) under the sleep mode, and is far from making human bodies feel comfortable.